Here I am
by Pii Eem
Summary: 'Aku mencintai seseorang. Ia sudah lama tak pernah aku lihat, dan sudah sangat lama pula ia tak pernah aku sentuh. Hanya suaranya saja yang selalu menemani kesendirianku. Hanya suaranya saja yang aku miliki./BAD SUMMARY/KYUMIN/YAOI/TWOSHOOT/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

***Here I am***

**.**

**TwoShoot**

**.**

**My Second Fanfiction, So Sorry for many Typo(s)**

**.**

***Pm Present***

**For JOYer n For My KyuMin Base Family ^^**

**~KyuMinAlways86 Happy Birthday ^^ This is for you too~**

** .**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**'Aku mencintai seseorang. Ia sudah lama tak pernah aku lihat, dan sudah sangat lama pula ia tak pernah aku sentuh. Hanya suaranya saja yang selalu menemani kesendirianku. Hanya suaranya saja yang aku miliki.'**

"Hei, Sungmin_-ah_." Panggil seorang lelaki _gummy_ mengagetkan lelaki manis yang sedang duduk dengan kuping yang tertutup _earphone_. Lelaki yang di panggil 'Sungmin' pun menoleh dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu. Melepas _earphone_ dan mulai bertanya.

"_Waeyo_, Hyukkie_-ya_?" Tanya Sungmin ringan dengan tangan menggenggam _earphone_ yang baru saja ia lepas.

"Kau masih mendengarkan lagu _namja_ itu,?"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa harus mengatakan apapun. Sudah sangat sering pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut teman dekat Sungmin—Eunhyuk—. Tapi tak pernah bosan pula Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan. Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain mengangguk. Sungmin begitu menyukai bentuk suara _namja_ ini. Suaranya yang selalu mengalun lembut di telinganya. Suara yang menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Sungmin. Si _namja _dengan suara bassnya adalah favorit Sungmin.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya,?"

Sungmin segera menggeleng dengan wajah sendu. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sedih mengelilingi hatinya. Ia menunduk mengisyaratkan jika ia butuh sandaran sekarang. Seakan mengerti gerak gerik sang sahabat, Eunhyuk langsung duduk tepat di samping Sungmin. Merelakan bahunya menjadi tempat untuk berbagi kesedihan. Menopang semua hal yang sedang diderita Sungmin.

"Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap Eunhyuk lembut seraya membawa kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya. Tak ada jawaban atau anggukan dari Sungmin, hanya ada isak tangis yang benar-benar seperti menusuk perasaannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Sungmin sesedih ini?.

.

.

.

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin si lelaki manis yang tinggal seorang diri di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tak ada kerabat dekat yang ia miliki selain sahabatnya sendiri —Lee Hyukjae. Sahabat yang selalu ada saat ia benar-benar butuh. Sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti keadaan hatinya yang sedang terpuruk.

Lelaki manis itu memiliki cerita kelam di masa lalunya. Orangtuanya yang sangat menyayanginya harus meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Padahal hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Betapa terpukulnya Sungmin saat kejadian itu menimpanya. Ingin sekali menyusul. Tapi apa daya, ia—lebih tepatnya orang tua Sungmin—masih memiliki tanggungan yang sangat banyak.

Perusahaan mereka terlibat hutang. Dan Sungmin sebagai anak sulung keluarga Lee tidak bisa lepas tanggung jawab. Ia harus meneruskan usaha Orangtuanya sampai suatu saat Sungmin bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya semangat kembali membangun mimpinya. Seseorang yang sampai kapan pun akan Sungmin ingat.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kegiatan di kantor Sungmin saat pagi hari sangat lah ramai. Apalagi kantin, tempatnya berkumpul semua karyawan. Semuanya ada. Dari kalangan pejabat sampai minoritas. Disana tercampur menjadi satu.

"Ming!" Panggil lelaki gummy yang selama ini selalu berada di samping Sungmin.

"Ya?" Sapa Sungmin berbalik menatap Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang.

"Kau sedang sarapan? Apa aku mengganggumu CEO muda nan manis?" Goda Eunhyuk seraya mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Eunhyuk.

Sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika ia menemukan Sungmin di kantin saat pagi hari. Tentu Sungmin sedang sarapan. Tidak ada yang mengurusnya di apartemen mewahnya. Hanya ada _ahjumma_ yang biasanya hanya mengurus pakaian kotor dan membersihkan apartemen.

"Apa ahjumma tidak memasak sesuatu untuk kau bawa ke kantor?"

"Hari ini ahjumma tidak datang ke apartemen. Ia bilang, anaknya sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk datang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya membentuk mulutnya dengan hurup 'O'. Sungmin melanjutkan lagi acara makannya. Hari ini hanya ada roti panggang dengan keju dan beberapa potong daging diatasnya. Tak lupa sedikit campuran mayonnaise dan saus sambal. Minumnya pun hanya teh hangat yang lumayan manis.

"Apa cukup hanya dengan itu?" Tunjuk Hyuk kearah roti Sungmin dengan kepalanya.

"Heeumm…" Sungmin berdehem kecil dan mengangguk setelahnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi yang mereka mulai. Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikan cara makan Sungmin yang bisa di bilang 'terlalu' santai. Mengucah tanpa berantakan dan sangat hati-hati. Tipe lelaki perfectionist sebenarnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika ia pun tak sempurna seperti kelihatannya.

"Kau tak memesan sarapan mu Hyukkie-ya?" Sungmin mulai membuka pembicaraan. Sedikit terusik juga karena Eunhyuk terus saja memperhatikannya.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memesan makanan ku dulu. Jangan di habiskan. Tunggu aku!"

"Ya baiklah." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

.

"Vicky! Apa kau sudah membeli tiketnya?"

"Tentu saja! Konser seorang penyanyi tampan nan terkenal seperti idola ku ini tidak pernah aku lewatkan. Lagi pula ini konser pertamanya di Ilsan. Uuuuh! Aku sungguh tidak sabar!"

"Ahh~ kau beruntung sekali. Aku ingin sekali melihat konsernya. Tapi, Orangtua ku sedang sakit."

"Wah sayang sekali Tiff. Padahal ini impian kita bersama untuk bisa melihat idola itu."

"Ck! Iya~ sayang sekali. Mungkin bukan saatnya aku untuk bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun si suara emas penakluk panggung pertunjukan."

DEG!

Orang itu menyebutnya. Menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat Sungmin hindari selama ini. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Urat sarafnya terasa sudah tak bekerja. Dan otaknya sudah tak bisa berfikir lagi. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Ada hubungan apa Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun?

BRAK!

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menggebrak sedikit piring berisi makanannya di meja tempat ia berbincang dengan Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap. Sedikit berair. Ia menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong! Kau tak pandai melakukan itu."

Sungmin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan secara tiba-tiba ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Mempertemukan mutiara hitam foxynya dengan mata Eunhyuk. Mata Sungmin berair. Sungmin menangis.

"Hyukkie-ya~" Sungmin berkata lirih.

"Ck! Ku bilang apa. Kau tak pandai berbohong. Aku tau, kau mendengar namanya kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Lupakan lah Ming, ku mohon. Mengingatnya, hanya membuatmu sakit."

"Tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan Hykkie-ya~ aku sudah berusaha dan itu sungguh sulit. Aku sudah berusaha membencinya. Tapi apa? Yang ku dapati malah perasaan ku semakin bertambah! Itu semakin terasa sakit!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau ingin menonton konsernya?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Ajak aku pergi dari kota ini selama ia ada di sini." Sungmin memohon.

"Baiklah. Permintaanmu ku kabulkan."

Hanya satu yang Sungmin inginkan. Mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja tanpa harus melihatnya. Itu cukup membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk keluar kota. Ini adalah rencana Sungmin. ia berusaha menghindari seseorang yang pernah ia cinta —dulu. Lelaki yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dengan kebahagiaan penuh. Lelaki yang sampai sekarang akan selalu ada di hatinya. Cho Kyuhyun. Ya~ Cho Kyuhyun si penyanyi tampan bersuara emas. Siapa lagi?

Lelaki itu yang selalu Sungmin simpan dalam memorinya. Orang yang berharga dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia sakiti bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi..siapa sangka jika Cho Kyuhyun lah yang ingkar. Ia meninggalkan Sungmin ketika janji itu sudah mereka buat. Janji yang tidak boleh siapapun melanggarnya. Janji bersama, setia, sehidup dan semati.

Kala itu…dikala Sungmin benar-benar terpuruk karena di tinggal kedua orangtuanya untuk selamanya, Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun datang untuk menghiburnya. Menjanjikan hal-hal indah terhadap Sungmin. membuat Sungmin benar-benar bergantung padanya.

Kyuhyun adalah teman Sungmin semenjak kecil. Lelaki tampan itu adalah seorang yatim piatu. Tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang di kelola oleh keluarga Sungmin. Mereka begitu dekat dan sangat ketergantungan. Tapi suatu hari ketika Sungmin sedang bahagia-bahagianya menata hidupnya kembali dari keterpurukan dan mendapatkan kembali hal yang sempat hilang dari dirinya kini kembali buyar karena ucapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu meminta izin untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sungmin sedikit terpukul dan tentu shock dikala itu. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa malah berniat meninggalkannya?!. Sungmin menahan tangisnya. Tersenyum dalam linangan air mata —yang menurutnya— bahagia. Walau berat, Sungmin harus bisa mengiklaskan Kyuhyun untuk mengejar mimpinya. Kyuhyun bahagia, Sungmin pun ikut bahagia.

Sungmin masih ingat ketika Kyuhyun berucap bahwa ia akan membawanya pergi ke Seoul dan membangun rumah tangga yang mereka impikan. Ia percaya, bahwa kepergian Kyuhyun pun pasti untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Ia pegang katakata Kyuhyun sampai hampir 2tahun lamanya.

Kyuhyun tak kembali.

Lelaki itu melupakannya.

Demi tuhan! Sungmin terlalu berharap. Sampai suatu hari ia mendengar berita bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Betapa ia merindukan sosok Kyuhyun-nya yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi…bayangan itu harus ia hapus saat melihat banyak sekali scandal yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Disaat itu pula lelaki manis itu mundur.

Raut wajah Sungmin terlihat sedih saat baying-bayang Kyuhyun kembali menghantuinya. Ia menekuk wajahnya dan hampir menitikan air matanya kalau saja Eunhyuk tak meneriakinya.

"Min!" Teriak Eunhyuk seraya menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. "Kau kenapa? Bukankah kita harus berangkat?"

"Ah! Ya…maafkan aku. Tadi sedikit mengingat-ingat takut ada barang yang tertinggal." Ia sedikit berbohong. "Ah~ ya! Kenapa kau tak mengajak Donghae?" Lanjut Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan.

"Donghae sedang menuju kemari. Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Jawab Eunhyuk santai.

Tak lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya Donghae datang. Ia berjalan seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Berjingkrak-jingkrak ria denagn senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Hai Sungmin-ee Hyung~" Sapa Donghae dengan senyum di buat se-imut mungkin. Sungmin yang di sapa, hanya membalas senyum donghae dengan tulus.

"Kau tidak cocok melakukan itu." Timpal Eunhyuk.

"Ahh~ Hyukkie baby~" Donghae melambaikan tangannya. "Aku ada kejutan untuk Sungmin Hyung." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa itu?" Eunhyuk terlihat antusias.

"Di tutup dulu mata kalian."

"Katanya untuk Sungmin Hyung! Kenapa aku harus ikut menutup mataku?!"

"Sudah lah Hyukkie. Kita ikuti saja kemauan si ikan badut ini." Sungmin mulai bicara. Di balas anggukan setuju dari Eunhyuk.

"Ayo~ pejamkan…pejamkan…"

Mereka mulai memejamkan mata. Donghae sudah bersiap mengambil surprise yang ia janjikan.

"Dalam hitungan ke 3, kalian boleh membuka mata. Ok!"

Sungmin dan Hyuk mengangguk.

"Satu….Dua….Tiga…."

Secara berbaregan mereka membuka mata. Disaat itu juga mata Eunhyuk tidak berkedip dan langsung menatap horror Donghae. Donghae yang tidak mengerti maksud Eunhyuk menatapnya seperti itu pun langsung bertanya 'apa' dalam tatapannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melengos malas dari Donghae dan langsung melirik Sungmin yang masih belum bicara.

Eunhyuk diam dan Donghae diam. Eunhyuk mengutuk Donghae dalam hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki jelek ini malah menghadiahi Sungmin tiket konser lelaki itu! Kenapa malah seperti ini! Dasar donghae bodoh. Batin Eunhyuk.

"Min~ kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya yang sedikit berair. "Ah~ ya! Tetu aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sungmin menjaga getaran suaranya.

"Kau serius?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sungmin Hyung, maaf~" Donghae mulai bicara. "Aku kira kau fans berat Cho Kyuhyun. Habisnya kau selalu mendengarkan musicnya ketika sedang bekerja. Aku tidak tau kalau kau bukan fans beratnya."

DUAR!

Ingin sekali Eunhyuk memukul Donghae di saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa Donghae bicara sepolos itu. Oh! HELL! Donghae belum tau mengenai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Eunhyuk dengan paksa menarik telinga Donghae agar sedikit menjauh dari Sungmin. Donghae yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengaduh polos.

"Haish! Kenapa kau malah membeli tiket itu! Mana banyak sekali sampai 6 tiket. Untuk siapa saja?"

Donghae mengusap kupingnya. "Aku membelinya 2 untuk ku, 2 lagi untuk mu, dan 2 lagi untuk Sungmin Hyung. Cho Kyuhyun akan berada 2 hari di Ilsan. Itu keren bukan. Aku membelikan tiket ini susah payah." Ucap Donghae memelas.

"Tapi, haish…ya sudah lah. Lagi pula kau tidak tau ceritanya." Eunhyuk menyerah. Kasihan juga Donghae. Ia tak tau apa-apa. Bukan salahnya juga.

Mereka kembali menemui Sungmin yang tadinya berdiri meutuskan untuk duduk karena lemas. Eunhyuk mengusap punggung Sungmin. "Kita tidak perlu menontonnya."

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk. "Kita harus menghargai Donghae, Hyukkie~"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau serius?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sungmin-ee Hyung~ maafkan aku. Tidak apa-apa jika Hyung tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa menjual kembali tiketnya."

"Aku dan Eunhyuk akan melihat konsernya. Kita bersama akan melihat konser Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tenang saja Donghae-ya~" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih Sungmin-ee Hyung~ kau lah yang terbaik." Ucap Donghae seraya mengecup lembut pipi bulat Sungmin.

Tidak apa-apa hanya melihatnya saja. Sungmin membatin.

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul tujuh malam. Sebentar lagi konser di mulai. Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berada di lautan manusia dalam sebuah stadium pertunjukan. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi VVIP. Entahlah mengapa Donghae memilih kursi ini. Kursinya terlalu dekat dengan panggung. Bisa saja Cho Kyuhyun melihat dan mengenali Sungmin. eh? Bukannya itu bagus? Siapa tau mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tapi sayang~ Sungmin sudah tak menginginkan itu. Ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

Lampu di stadium tiba-tiba padam. Teriakan dimana-mana mulai terdengar. Sangat ramai. Memanggil nama Cho Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Sungmin terharu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun-nya jadi seperti ini? Ia sudah menemukan mimpinya. Menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Oh Tuhan~ izinkan sekejap saja ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan 'selamat' padanya. Mengecup Singkat belahan bibir sexy Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa cinta. Mengungkapkan kerinduan yang mendalam padanya.

Music pembukaan mulai terdengar. Teriakan fans sudah saling bersahutan. Membuktikan bahwa pertunjukan hebat akan segera di mulai. Sungmin menatap takjub ke depan. Panggung sudah menampilkan sesosok lelaki jangkung yang tampan rupawan dengan kemeja putih, dasi dan setelan jas hitam. Lelaki itu sudah mulai mengalunkan nyanyiannya. Nyanyian rindu untuk sang kekasih adalah lagu pertama. Sungmin menitikan airmata. Ini lagu kesukaannya.

Lelaki manis itu terus menatap kedepan tanpa banyak berkedip. Ia begitu mengagumi sosok yang sedang menghibur fans nya di atas panggung. Sosok lelaki yang pernah ia peluk walau hanya sekejap.

"Aku disini Kyu~" Sungmin bergumam lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Terlihat raut bahagia dan terharu disana. Perasaannya tercampur menjadi satu saat melihat sosok yang paling ia rindukan berada tepat di hadapannya.

Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Sungmin pun menengoknya sebentar. Melihat Sungmin yang masih terus menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi dengan indahnya di atas panggung. Ia melihat Sungmin tersenyum. Bibirnya ikut bergerak untuk sedikit mengalunkan melody indah dalam lagu-lagu yang di nyanyikan. Eunhyuk melihat raut bahagia di wajah itu. Tidak pernah secerah malam ini.

Sungmin ikut bernyanyi, memejamkan mata dan mengingat-ingat kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Kyuhyun. Uhhh~ betapa ia mengagumi sosok itu.

"Hyung~ kau baik-baik saja." Bisik Hyuk di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk. "Ya~ aku tak pernah sebaik ini." Jawabnya tersenyum lembut.

Disaat itu, Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sungmin berbeda dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar ikut bersinar seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk berharap. Semoga Sungmin terus seperti malam ini. Dimana ia bisa tersenyum bahagia dan tak lagi terlihat kilatan wajah sendu dari raut manisnya. Semoga.

.

.

.

Dua jam konser sungguh tidak terasa bagi mereka bertiga. Donghae masih terus saja mengoceh mengomentari penampilan menakjubkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan pujian yang di lontarkan Donghae. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin adalah fanboy Kyuhyun sampai kapan pun. Ia sangat mengagumi Kyuhyun saat pertama kali bertemu. Jadi tentu, Sungmin lah orang pertama yang mendengar suara emas Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit rasa bangga dalam dirinya.

"..Kau setuju dengan apa yang aku ucapkan, kan Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya. Donghae ternyata seorang fanboy juga.

"Aku harus mendapatkan tanda tangannya! Atau berfoto bersama!"

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara, ikan! Ayo pulang." Ajak Eunhyuk.

"TIDAK! Kau harus mengantarku ke backstage. Membantuku agar bisa berfoto dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kau gila Lee Donghae!"

GREP!

Sungmin menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk. "Antarkan Donghae menemui Kyuhyun. Aku tunggu kalian disini." Kata Sungmin mengizinkan.

"Ba-baiklah Hyung."

"Yeayh!"

.

.

.

*Di Backstage

Di backstage memang ramai. Banyak sekali infotainment dan beberapa kerabat staff disana. Meminta berfoto dengan sang pemeran utama pertunjukan mala mini. Cho Kyuhyun. Ya~ lelaki itu akan dengan senang hati memberikan jasa berfotonya dengan para fansnya. Lelaki baik hati, ramah dan mudah sekali akrab.

"Hai Kyuhyun-sshii~ aku fans mu." Sapa Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan buah apel.

Mulutnya penuh oleh apel. Tapi ia masih saja tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk menyambut kedatangan Donghae.

"Annyeong fans ku. Apa kabar?" Kyuhyun menyapa.

"Tidak perlu se formal itu. Aku hanya ingin berfoto dengan mu." Ucap Donghae terlihat antusias. "Oh ya~ tanda tangan mu juga." Lanjutnya.

"Oh ya~ baiklah."

Kyuhyun mulai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Donghae. Terlihat kilat bahagia dari wajah ikan tampan itu. Lihat! Ia seperti anak bocah yang sudah menemukan balonnya.

Donghae menyerahkan kamera pocketnya pada Eunhyuk. Meminta pertolongan Eunhyuk.

CEKREK!

Satu foto ia dapatkan. Donghae tersenyum. "Terimakasih Kyuhyun-sshi~ kau bisa menandatangani baju ku ini." Kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Donghae.

"Terimakasih lagi Kyuhyun-sshi~ kalau begitu, aku pamit. Semoga sukses. Ayo Hyukkie. Sungmin Hyung sudah menunggu."

DEG!

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti mengucah apelnya. Dia mendengar sesuatu. Ia mendengar sebuah nama yang sangat sering ia dengar dulu. Nama seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya dari dulu sampai detik ini. Ia menengok kearah Donghae. Lelaki ikan itu sudah menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Kyuhyun panic. Ia berlari berusaha menemukan Donghae.

Tepat di pintu masuk ruangan ganti, ia menemukan Donghae dan satu kawannya itu sedang berjalan kearah pintu keluar gedung. Dari pintu itu ia sudah merasakan hawa manis dari angina yang tiba-tiba saja berhembus. Tercium aroma strawberry yang sangat ia sukai ketika mengecup tengkuk seseorang yang ia selalu inginkan.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Membawa lengan mereka untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi~ sesuatu menahannya. Hawa hangat terasa sejuk dari punggungna. Seperti saat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Dulu.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Donghae

Sungmin mengernyit. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pu—"

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong. Ia kaget setengah mati. Ia benar-benar shock saat melihat sesosok lelaki jangkung sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan benar-benar tulus. Terdapat kerinduan dalam tatapan hangat itu. Dan senyum itu. Senyum itu tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dulu.

Sekejap saja Kyuhyun sudah berada di masih belum sadar.

"Hai Ming~" Sapa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih diam. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok tampan di hadapannya. Ia berdiri mematung.

"Hai Ming~ apa kabar?" Kyuhyun bicara lagi.

Sungmin masih belum merespon. Ia masih tetap diam dan tak begerak.

_'Be-benarkah ini Kyuhyun? Ia di hadapan ku. Ia bicara padaku. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?'_ Sungmin membatin.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**Hai~ ^^ Ketemu lagi di Fiction kedua sayah XD**

**Sorry yah banyak typo. Demi apah ini ngedadak buatnya. Jadi sorry banget kalo banyak kata-kata yang kepeleset atau ga nyambung. Ga edit lagi soalnya XD *orang males***

**Plisss jangan di omelin #puppy eyes#**

**.**

**Cuman mau ucapin Happy Birthday buat kakak ku yang paling mecum no. 1 tiada tandingannya. Semoga langgeng dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu #diinjek# tapi lucu kok. Chantik ^^**

**Semoga betambahnya umur kakak, makin barokah yaaaa~**

**Makin cinta KyuMin**

**Makin sayang KyuMin**

**Dan selalu jaga KyuMin ^^**

**Its Secret love, Okei XD**

**Ahh banyak omong..**

**Last.. thanks for reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

***Pm ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

***Here I am***

**.**

**TwoShoot**

**.**

**My Second Fanfiction, So Sorry for many Typo(s)**

**.**

***Pm Present***

**For JOYer n For My KyuMin Base Family ^^**

**~KyuMinAlways89 Happy Birthday ^^ This is for you too~**

**.**

**Chapter 2~**

**.**

**.**

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar di detik itu juga. Sungmin masih diam mematung saat mengetahui orang yang paling ia rindukan tepat di hadapannya. Menatapnya lembut juga tersenyum padanya. Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya akan hal ini masih sulit memberikan respon. Ia pun masih belum percaya bahwa senyuman itu tidak pernah berubah dari 2 tahun lalu.

"Ming…Kau kah itu? Benarkah kau Lee Sungmin-ku?" Tanyanya terus menerus. Sungmin masih belum bisa merespon. Ini masih terasa mimpi baginya.

"Ming…" Kyuhyun terus berucap sembari menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Eunhyuk dan Donghae? Ah~ tentu saja mereka langsung menyingkir ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di dekat mereka.

Sungmin yang merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya akhirnya mulai tersadar. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia manatap Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Ha-hai Kyu…a-apa kabar? Lama kita tidak berjumpa." Balas Sungmin canggung dan berusaha menutupi rasa rindu yang melingkupi dirinya.

Ingin sekali rasanya merangkul tubuh itu. Meleburkan semua kerinduan yang sudah ia tahan hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Oh ayolah~ Kyuhyun kekasihnya—dulu—ia sangat merindukannya. Sebuah pelukan atau kecupan sayang bukan hal yang aneh untuk di lakukan. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini? Sungmin saja masih mengumpulkan beberapa nyawanya yang sempat terlepas beberapa detik lalu.

GREB!

Dua lengan kekar milik pemuda tampan itu mulai membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Mengusap lembut punggung hangat milik Sungmin. mengecup sedikit perpotongan leher wangi milik Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja sedikit airmata mulai mengemang di ekor mata Sungmin. Ini rasa haru dan rindu. Bukan sedih atau apapun. Sungmin kelewat senang. Ia tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan yang harus ia utarakan.

Sungmin mulai membawa tangannya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Menempelkan serapat mungkin kepalanya di dada bidang milik kekasih tampannya itu. Pelukan hangat yang hampir 2 tahun ini tak ia rasakan.

"Aku merindukan mu Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa baru kembali?!" Sungmin memprotes. Ia pukulkan tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun. Sungmin merajuk dalam kekecewaannya.

"Maaf sayang~ maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkanmu." Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kau selalu seperti itu…" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menggesekan hidungnya di dada Kyuhyun. Menghirup harum maskulin dari tubuh sang kekasih tampan yang sangat ia rindukan. Sungmin benar-benar merasa nyaman ketika ia berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap-usap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin. Tak lupa untuk mengecup kepala dari sang kekasih tercinta.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Lagi pula, aku bukan laki-laki cengeng seperti mu. Buktinya aku tidak menangis ketika kau meninggalkanku selama dua tahun ini."

"Maafkan aku Ming~"

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu mengangkat wajah manisnya untuk menatap onyx kelam milik kekasihnya. "Aku selalu memaafkan mu, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu istimewa untukku Ming…jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Huh! Kau yang meninggalkan ku bodoh!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun-nya lagi.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu bahagia malam ini. Siapa sangka jika Donghae lah yang membuat Kyuhyun bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae masih tidak percaya dengan drama yang sedang berlangsung di depan matanya ini.

BUGH!

Eunhyuk memukul punggung Donghae. Berusaha menyadarkan Donghae dari mimpi-mimpi bingungnya.

"Ekhmmm! Sepertinya kita harus pulang Hae. Ada yang harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu sepertinya. Ayo." Eunhyuk menarik Donghae.

"Ta-tapi Hyukkie, aku butuh penjelasan."

"Biar ku jelaskan nanti. Bye Sungmin Hyung~"

Eunhyuk benar-benar menarik Donghae secara paksa. Tak lama mereka pergi, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar melakukan hal itu di depan umum. Terlihat senyum canggung disana.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Kyu…"

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut ke dalam. Bertemu dengan rekan-rekan ku."

"Tapi ini sudah larut. Tidak ada yang mengantarkan ku pulang."

"Biar aku yang nanti mengantarmu. Kau jangan khawatir. Ada aku disini." Kyuhyun berucap meyakinkan.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kata Kyuhyun telak. Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dalam. Bukan hal yang aneh jika kekasih tampannya itu melakukan ini. Kyuhyun memang selalu seenaknya.

.

.

.

Ditarik seenaknya oleh sang kekasih memang sedikit menyebalkan. Apalagi jika di paksa untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Huh! Itulah yang sedang dialami oleh Sungmin. Kekasihnya, kekasih tampannya menariknya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan make up yang sangat ramai oleh staff yang masih bekerja membereskan peralatan. Rasa canggung memang sedang bersarang di benaknya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun menariknya seakan baru saja menemukan mainan hilangnya. Tersenyum riang sambil memanggil-manggil seseorang yang dia sebut 'Hyung'.

Ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di hadapan seseorang yang Kyuhyun sebut 'Hyung', ia langsung menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Merangkul pundak Sungmin dan menaruhkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Hyung~ perkenalkan. Namanya Lee Sungmin. dia kekasihku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Dia…cantik bukan?" Kata Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan kepala Sungmin agar mendekat ke bibirnya. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Seseorang yang di sebut 'Hyung' tadi hanya tersenyum lembut. Dan sedikit berkata. "Oh~ ternyata dia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku akan mengantarkan dia pulang dulu. Boleh ya Leeteuk Hyung~?"

Leeteuk mengangguk mengizinkan. Ia beranjak dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin. membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin sedikit tersipu malu. Leeteuk segera pergi setelah berbisik pada Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Ingin sekali lari dari situ, tapi mustahil. Pundaknya di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Melihat perubahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan pandangannya lalu menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin memerah saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Apalagi bibir kissable yang di miliki Kyuhyun sudah tepat di hadapannya.

"Aaahh~ aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin sedikit malu lalu menggeleng.

"Huh! Aneh~"

_'Kau tau, Kyuhyun sering melakukan masturbasi setiap ia selesai menceritakan mu padaku. Apalagi ketika ia akan melakukan konser. Ia pasti tidak akan pernah absen melakukan hal itu. Ia selalu mengatakan padaku kalau memikirkan mu, itu sudah membuatnya semangat dan selalu merasakan keberadaan mu di sampingnya. Ternyata seleranya bagus juga.'_

.

.

.

Perjalanan malam ini menuju apartemen Sungmin sengaja di perlambat. Kyuhyun ingin berlama-lama dengan kekasih manisnya. Duduk di dalam mobil yang sengaja ia pinjam dari Leeteuk Hyung—managernya—untuk mengantar Sungmin pulang. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin setelah 2 tahun lamanya. Itupun berkat Donghae. Fans Kyuhyun juga teman dekat Sungmin. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari bibir sexy Kyuhyun.

"Hmm~" Kyuhyun berdehem. "Kenapa diam saja?"

Sungmin terperangah sedikit. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar? Ke Ilsan Lake Park. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi kesana. Terakhir…2 tahun lalu bersamamu."

"Apapun asal dengan mu, Kyu~"

"Baiklah…"

Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju Ilsan Lake Park. Tempat kenangannya bersama Sungmin dulu. Di Ilsan Like Park banyak sekali Departemen Store yang berdiri. Seperti Lotte Departemen Store, Grand Departemen Store dan Hyundai Departemen Store. Disana juga terdapat danau buatan terluas di asia. Banyak sekali tanaman yang terawat dan semak belukar disana. Walau begitu, tempat itu begitu indah dan sejuk. Apalagi Spring Flower…

Tempat yang selalu Sungmin jadikan tempat pelarian dirinya ketika sedang dalam keadaan gundah. Tempat dimana ia menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Perjalanan mereka menuju Ilsan Lake Park tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Hanya membutuh 15 menit saja mereka sudah bisa duduk santai di pinggiran taman Spring Flower. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Menghirup udara segar di Spring Flower saat malam hari. Sungmin tersenyum ketika mengingat kenangan indah yang ia lalu bersama cinta pertamanya. Setitik airmata mengalir. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan kejadian malam ini. Ia bertemu cinta pertamanya. Ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak meneriaki kebahagiaannya. Tapi, Kyuhyun melihat itu. Ia melihat raut sendu dari wajah manis Sungmin. ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan dengan penuh perasaan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi bulat yang teraliri airmata beningnya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…aku sedang bahagia sekarang." Ucapnya terus tersenyum.

Sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah dalam hati Kyuhyun. Ia tega meninggalkan Sungmin saat Sungmin benar-benar butuh keberadaannya. Ia pun melakukan hal ini untuk Sungmin. untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin. bukan untuk keegoisannya hatinya.

Saat menjadi trainee di sebuah agensi ternama di Seoul, ia menjadi sulit menghubungi Sungmin. ini bukan keinginannya. Ia melakukan ini karena keterpaksaan. Tapi siapa sangka ketika ia memulai debutnya menjadi seorang solois, ia mendapatkan izin untuk menghubungi salah satu keluarganya. Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar. Ia tak memiliki keluarga. Ia tak memiliki siapapun untuk di hubungi. Tapi…nama Sungmin melintas di hatinya. Ya! Dia harus menghubungi Sungmin. dengan semangat, ia mencari kontak Sungmin di ponselnya. Hatinya begitu bergemuruh ketika rasa rindu menyerang perasaannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar suara kekasih manisnya.

Tapi…siapa sangka. Nomer itu sudah tidak dapat di hubungi. Terus saja Kyuhyun mencoba, tapi…sia-sia. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Dulu, aku terus menghubungimu." Kyuhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Aku benar-benar terus mencari keberadaan mu." Lanjutnya seraya membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk di rumput hijau taman tersebut. Taman yang indah yang terdapat Danau buatan disana. Lampu malam yang terus berkelap-kelip layaknya bintang.

"Aku benar-benar frustasi saat itu. Menghubungi mu begitu sulit bagiku. Padahal tak ada lagi yang bisa ku hubungi selain dirimu. Yang ku punya saat itu hanya nomer ponselmu. Tapi siapa sangka nomermu sudah tidak aktif. Membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa. Sampai suatu hari aku bertemu Leeteuk Hyung. Ia Mengeluarkan ku dari agensi itu dan menyuruhku untuk mengikuti dirinya. Ia membantuku sampai aku bisa mengadakan konser di Ilsan dan bertemu dengan mu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun tidak memberi kabar karna dirinya. Ia Sungguh tak tau.

"Maaf~" Ucap Sungmin. ia terlihat menyesal. "Maafkan aku sudah membuat mu khawatir Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi bulat Sungmin dan membuat pemuda manis itu menatap matanya. "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Membiarkan mu sendiri tanpa ada aku yang menjagamu. Aku berjanji." Kyuhyun menjeda kata-katanya "Ming~ ikutlah aku ke Seoul. Dampingi aku. Jadilah istriku, sayang."

Sungmin terkejut. Ia sulit mengartikan debaran jantungnya saat ini. Bahagia kah ia?

"Ja-jangan bercanda Kyu~. Kau tau kita sesama lelaki."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu kau menerima lamaran ku?"

Sungmin diam sebentar, ia menatap mata Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tangannya untuk ia usapkan di pipi berjerawat samar milik sang kekasih tampan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat banyak pihak kecewa padamu. Termasuk para gadis mu, sayang~"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ma-maksudmu apa Min?"

"Yah~ kau tau kan kalau dirimu itu adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Banyak sekali gadis yang menginginkan mu. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa."

"Apa kau tau sesuatu mengenai scandal ku?"

Sungmin tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak Ming! Itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja. Aku mencintai mu, Sungmin!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu Kyu~"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita tunggu lagi."

"Aku tidak ingin karir mu hancur hanya karna aku. Namamu akan tercoreng saat banyak pihak yang mengetahui kalau kau menikahi seorang laki-laki. Kau akan di benci Kyu~ kau akan di benci! Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi." Sungmin terisak. Ia berusaha menutupi matanya.

GREB!

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi sayang…aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan karir ku. Aku lebih menginginkan mu di banding itu semua, Sungmin! Cukup kemarin saja aku jauh dari mu, cukup kemarin saja aku tak bisa menjagamu. Ku mohon~ jangan tolak aku, sayang~"

"Aku tidak menolakmu Kyu~ aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku bahagia jika kau ada di sampingku, Sungmin!"

Mendengar pengakuan yang berlebih dari Kyuhyun, mata foxy itu sedikit berkaca. Memancarkan keindahan di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia menatap si onyx hitam. Menyentuh pipi pucat sang pujaan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bawa aku bersama mu Kyu~ ku mohon…jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi." Ucap Sungmin pasrah dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Dengan senang hati sayang ku… Sungmin ku…."

Pelukan dan airmata bahagia malam ini sudah memeperjelas semuanya. Tidak perlu harus mengejar cinta jika ia pergi. Tetaplah duduk tenang dengan doa di dalam hati kita untuk sang pujaan. Demi tuhan, suatu saat sang terkasih akan kembali.

.

.

.

Hari kedua konser Kyuhyun di Ilsan sungguh mengagumkan. Ia akan tetap seperti itu jika sudah berada di atas panggung. Ia bisa dengan mudah memesona semua orang dengan kharismanya. Menyanyi dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir sexynya. Bagaimana tidak, ia bernyanyi di barengi dengan senyuman seseorang di bangku penonton.

Mata itu sudah tak berkeliaran. Ia sudah menentukan titik dimana ia harus diam. Titik itu adalah bukan titik biasa. Titik itu adalah titik energinya. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatannya di titik itu. Titik yang terdapat seseorang sedang berdiri tenang disana dengan senyum yang terus saja mengembang indah. Titik dimana kekasihnya berdiri, Lee Sungmin.

_'Aku disini. Berdiri menatapmu dengan segala doa di setiap hembusan nafasku.'—Lee Sungmin_

_._

_._

_._

***_*AND NOT END *_***

**.**

**.**

**WOOOOO BANZAIIII! akhirnya selesai! sorry for many TYPO, keterlambatan publis, DLL. HP abis nyemplung soalnya *curhat*. saya masih belajar dan masih butuh koreksian yang tentunya membangun bukan menjerumuskan. **

**terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang ikutin cerita gajelas ini XD **

**ini cuman birthday fanfic buat kakak termesum saya di KMB XD *kedip-kedip manja* yaaaa~ walopun saya juga termasuk olang mechumhhh ^^V**

**buat mommy Kyunnaaaaa... selamat jadi panitia ospek yaaaah ^^ syemangat syelalu buat mommy hihihi~**

**mommy feeeeeee, Kak Yunn, Kak ummu *mertua*, kak Billy *orang terkasih*, Kak shaaaaan *kakak termecum*, JIRAAAAA, Kak Avni, Kikuk si jerapah pendek, Kak kamilia, dan semmuaaaa orang yang kenal aku dan belum aku syebut makasih buat dukungan kalian...heheheh **

**ini memang bukan apa-apa, tapi berkat dukungan kalian aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit belajar bagaimana sulitnya menjadi seorang penulis FF KyuMin. banyak rintangan yang menghadang *ala Tsubasa***

**saya akan tetap bertahan untuk JOYERS dan KyuMin tentunya. mengabadikan kisah mereka menjadi fiksi yang mungkin saja di kehidupannya nyata mereka seperti itu *Kedip anggun***

**Oh ya! ada yang penasaran sama Pm yah? heheheh itu emang sayah :P **

**udah ah~ **

**sekali lagi, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK! selamat bertemu lagi di fic selanjutnya ^_***

**Sign,**

***Pm ~**

**130915**


End file.
